


The Little Sister

by darkhedgeknight



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, Fantasy, Gen, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: Florinn and Al'i meet a little draenei child named Dornaa and togther the three of them journey through areas of Outland and Azeroth. What starts as a field trip turns into an adventure.Author's Note: This is a retelling of World of Warcraft's Children's Day for The Burning Crusade. This was written pre-Cataclysm so there are aspects of the story that don't correlate with the current in-game story or mechanics.





	1. The Orphanage

The draenei Florinn strolled through the Lower City of Shattrath, his fingers tapping against the pommels of his curved swords as gryphons flew in the skies above him while his wolf companion Al’i trotted at his side. 

As they turned the corner, Florinn noticed a large group of battle masters affiliated with the Horde standing on a gray stone ledge. A a pair of big orcish eyes turned to Florinn and said,” Well what do we have here? The runt of the litter.” 

Al’i took three steps forward and let out a vicious growl toward the orc. 

“We have not come here to battle old friend," Florinn scolded in his deep, draenic voice as he gently grabbed the back of the wolf's neck in hopes of restraining him. “My apologies,” the draenei added at the orc.

The battlemaster, known as Montok Redhands sneered at the hunter, who was pulling the wolf away. "The runt would make a good rug to wipe my dirty feet on," he bellowed in the orcish tongue. 

Although he didn't understand the dialect, Florinn knew the orc had insulted him. Redhands shook his head and paused. “I am only kidding draenei. Run along.” 

Florinn nodded as he and Al’i walked away. He had no absolute hatred towards the Horde, though. True, he had spent much of his adventuring days fight those who were associated with the Horde, but he also went out of his way to help them. 

"The Burning Legion is our common enemy son," Florinn echoed his father’s words to his wolf. "And if we have any hopes of defeating them, then we must look past our differences and unite to fight the enemy."

Florinn and Al’i approached the small orphanage at the end of the street. Just as they were making their way to the open doorway, a group of two human and three children ran outside, giggling and pretending to be heroes on an adventure.

"Come now children," said a slender female troll said she stepped outside. She tied her orange hair in a ponytail, then noticed Florinn and Al’i. "Good day sir, I take it you are da one Honor Hold sent to take one of the little ones around. I am Matron Mercy."

"Yes madam," Florinn responded while Al'i watched the children play. "I am Florinn and this is Al'i." The wolf wagged his tail at the sound of the name, then looked back over to the children, who were staring at him curiously.

"A hunter," the orphan matron said with a nod. She looked him over, then turned her eyes to the wolf. "He seems to be tamed. Now, the child we have picked for you, she is draenei like yourself. A smart child, with many unique gifts." Mercy poked her head back into the orphanage and called out," Dornaa deary. Come meet the nice man who is going to be spending time with ya."

A draenei child walked outside and stepped next to the matron. She wore clothes similar to the other orphans and oval shaped blue eyes glowed as she stared up curiously at the hunter.

Florinn stared back at the child, Her brown hair covered the spot between her cranial tendrils, which were shaped like small horns. In her right hand she held a small blue hooded cloak.

"Dornaa, this is Florinn," Matron Mercy said in a soft voice. "He will be your guardian until you return."

Dornaa stepped towards the hunter, her small lips parting in a smile. Florinn let out a smile of his own as the child extended her right hand. He gently shook it, then said," It is nice to meet you Dornaa."

"I have some cleaning to do," the orphan matron said. "I will leave you two to talkin. Be good Dornaa, we will see you when you return."

Once Matron Mercy was gone, Dornaa said," You're draenei, like me. But how come I have never seen you in Shattrath before?"

"I am not from Shattrath," Florinn replied in a calm voice.

"Then where are you from?" the child questioned as Al’i walked around her.

Florinn became amused at the girl's curiosity. "Like many other draenei, I came to Azeroth through the Exodar. They still live at home. So little one, what would you like to do?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject. 

He waited for an answer as he watched Dornaa play with Al'i, his ears flooded with high pitched giggles that resulted from the animal licking the little girl's face.

Sensing a slight impatience from his master, Al'i stepped back. Dornaa glanced back up to Florinn, searching her thoughts for an answer. "I haven’t been out of the orphanage for a long time. I guess would like to see my brother Jheel if that’s not too much trouble. He's a couple of years older than me and he loves geology. They let him start an apprenticeship with the ethereal in Nagrand. Matron Mercy told me that he is at a place called Aeris Landing. It's supposed to be a long road, far to the west of some place called Teelar in Nagrand."

Florinn nodded as he scratched behind Al'i's ears, trying to remember the last time he had been to Negrand. “That sounds fun Dornaa. We will go see your brother."

Once more Dornaa's eyes lit up. "Wow Mister, really?" Her voice lightened up as she looked down. "I just remembered something else. Can we can go to a place called Auchindoun. One of the priests that visits the orphanage told us a story about it. It was once a place where the draenei were taken once they died, but some time ago, something bad blew it up."

"It lies in the middle of the Bone Wastes," Florinn added. “I have met the the refugee caravan that is near there."

"Then maybe we can see the Ring of Observance,” the child asked.

"Yes we can see the Ring of Observance," replied the hunter. Provided we do not run into any danger, he added in his thoughts.

"Great," Dornaa said excitedly as she draped the cloak over her shoulders. "Oh," she began as another idea came to her mind. "I have never been to the Dark Portal and the Stair of Destiny before. I mean if we are going to be traveling to an interesting place like Auchindoun, then surely we can visit the Dark Portal." She crossed her arms tilted her chin. "I wonder what could be on the other side? The matrons have told us stories, but are they true? You must know since you came from the other side."

Florinn continued to admire the eagerness and inquisitiveness in Dornaa's heart. After a moment of silence passed between the two, he looked at the child once more and said," Well Dornaa, we best begin our journey."

"Okay Mister Florinn," she said, following him and Al’i to the stables.


	2. The Ring of Observance

With Al’i at their heels, Florinn and Dornaa walked quietly through the Lower City. When they arrived at the stables, the draenei child's eyes widened at the sight of the hunter's large elekk mount. "What is all of that covering its body?"

Florinn smiled, watching the elekk’s armor glistened. "It is Nyin's battle armor. I had him fitted for it when I bought him in the Exodar."

"The Exodar?" Dornaa whispered as Florinn took her hand and sat her on the elekk's saddle.  
Dornaa took a moment to look around from her position. "The world looks so short from up here," she said as he climbed onto the mount.

"Just wait until you ride a gryphon," Florinn commented with a smirk. Looking down at Al'i, he added," We are going to visit the caravan in the Bone Wastes Al'i. You remember Kirrik? Big bird-thing with the two smaller birds."

The wolf nodded, then sped up a nearby tunnel that led out of Shattrath City.

"He isn't riding with us?" the girl asked as the elekk began to move.

"He is going to scout for us," he answered as they went through the same tunnel Al'i had seconds before, passing two mounted Shattrath peacekeepers. "With Al'i arriving at the caravan first, Kirrik should be aware of our arrival."

After emerging from the tunnel, they had left the walls of the city and began traveling down a smooth road. Confident that Niyn was moving in the right direction, Florinn observed the thick green olemba trees that filled the forest Dornaa's eyes went back and forth as she saw the large terromoths and wolves roaming around the small pools of water that were just several feet away from the road.

They passed through a wide open space surrounded by trees on both sides, at the end of the road, the two draenei found themselves standing in what looked like a barren desert with dark purple sand. Vultures flew at the minimum of twenty feet in the air, circling the decaying corpses and the mounds of bones that were dispersed across the Wastes.

Both Florinn and Dornaa stared into the distance at the giant stone structure that looked like it had been ripped open by some powerful force. 

"That must be Auchindoun," Dornaa whispered in awe as Florinn tugged on Nyin's reins. "That does not look like a place the draenei would like to go to after they die. Have you been inside of it?"

Although he had heard stories of the Auchindoun when he was a child, Florinn had only just visited the outside of the ancient structure just weeks before.

Florinn nodded. "Only a little bit. And I can tell you that there are dangerous foes around this area Dornaa," he said as they stopped at a small campsite, next to one of the three broken siege weapons that decorated the ground. Refugees - children and adult alike - were scurrying about with their plates and forks. Dornaa watched three children form a tight circle, whispering to one another. Her heart skipped a beat, then sank a little when she noticed their clothes were torn and filthy.

"It seems we have come upon them during their lunch," Florinn remarked as Al'i approached them, which a small piece of claw in his mouth. Behind the wolf stood a tall, bulky humanoid with bird like features, mainly the large beak and yellow talons. In his left talon, he held a white staff with a glowing crystal at the top.

"That's an arakkoa," Dornaa whispered. "I've seen them all over the Lower City."

"Hunter Florinn, it is good to see you again, although the next time you send word of your arrival, best do it with a messenger bird." Kirrik greeted in a low hiss. 

Kirrik, who was known to many as Kirrik the Awakened, wore a long white robe with gray and purple trim. Flying over his shoulders were two large white feathered, golden beaked owls. Florinn noticed a hint of irritation in the arakkoa’s voice. 

"Forgive me, but your wolf came upon me while in meditation and insisted I be awake when you arrived," the arakkoa continued, holding his torn sleeve for Florinn. He stopped when he noticed Dornaa. "Oh what a beautiful daughter you have there."

Though her new friend was suddenly at a loss for words, Dornaa shook her head. "I am not his daughter, I'm his orphan. Mister Florinn is taking me to Auchindoun, to see the Ring of Observance."

Kirrik stared at the child, then looked back to Florinn. "So he is. Interesting. You are aware the Wastes are crawling with enemies Florinn.” He stopped, not wanting to scare the child and added. “But you are more than capable of handling things.” 

"I was hoping you could tell me if any of the Cabal forces were out and about were out and about," Florinn said. 

The arrakoa shifted his shoulders uneasily. "Those warlocks are only a small part of the problem my friend. Scouts have reported that lost spirits and skeletons also roam around the structure, attacking anyone. They are on the other side, near the entrances to the ruins.”

Florinn stared down at the child, who let out a sigh. "Mister Florinn, if it is too dangerous, we can just go to Aeris Landing."

"Nonsense child,” Kirrik said with a shake of his head. "A little danger can be exciting Little One. I’ve seen Florinn plow through danger on Nyin.” 

* * * *

Near the outside of Auchindoun sat two gray skinned orcish soldiers, both clad in blood red plate armor, and both holding swords.

"You think refugees gonna attack again?" asked the shorter, and far less intelligent of the two.

The other warrior eyed his comrade coldly, then stared across the Wastes, over to the camp. "The refugees haven't bothered sending anyone for the past two-" his words were cut off when a purple glowing, black tailed arrow flew into the center of his throat. A tiny trail of blood dribbled down his neck as he turned to his companion, gasping for air.

The orc was contemplating what to do next, when a large gray shape dashed past him and leapt onto his friend.

"Wolf!" cried the unwounded Cabal soldier as he watched the beast dig its sharp jaws into the orc’s bleeding throat. He moved to help his comrade-when he felt three sharp arrowheads penetrate his armor and enter his back. 

Next to the fallen orc, Al'i finished his foe with another snap of his jaws. He leapt off of his target, letting the orc fall to the ground in the same manners as his fellow warrior, then turned to his master and Dornaa, who rode in as quietly as they could.

Florinn smiled as Al'i buried his face into the dirt, wiping off some of the blood that covered his muzzle. "Good job my friend," He said as he pulled out a biscuit and tossed it to his pet. Throwing his bow back over his shoulder, he turned to Dornaa, he asked," Is everything all right?"

The orphan sighed as she looked down at the bodies. "Did they really have to die Mister Florinn? Couldn't we have just asked to pass through?"

A somber expression crossed the hunter's face. "I wish I didn’t, but the Cabal serves the Shadow Council, and they would have attacked us without mercy.”

"Matron Mercy says that people do bad things for many reasons," Dornaa stated quietly as they rode past the bodies and into an open archway. "She also told us that we draenei used to live in peace with the orcs, until they were corrupted by bad demons and evil magic."

"Matron Mercy is right and wise," Florinn said softly. They continued to ride through the outer edge of the Auchindoun ruins. Both Florinn and Dornaa marveled at the beautiful stone work that comprised much of the structure. Though much of it was cracked, chipped, and split, both draenei felt astonishment and sorrow in their hearts.

Florinn spotted the mouth of a tunnel as he turned the other corner. He was about to move forward when Al'i let out a low growl, which was then followed by a gasp from Dornaa.

Several translucent spirits of draenei emerged from the walls, walking towards a long staircase. As e souls flooded up the stairs, Florinn's eyes spotted two husky dark skinned draenei wearing purple robes, walking with the souls.

"What are they doing?" whispered Dornaa, hoping they weren't being seen. Much to her relief, the robed draenei walked to the top of the stairs.

"It looks like they are herding the souls, like sheep,” Florinn answered

"Those were souls?" Dornaa asked.

"I believe so," Florinn replied. Wasting no time, the hunter tugged on the elekk's reins once more. Nyin quickly charged into the tunnels, with Al'i following behind them. None of them had spotted the two watchers, loyal to the Burning Legion, spotting them as they disappeared into the tunnel that lead into the lower part of the ruins.

* * * *

After riding through the tunnel, the draenei found themselves in a vast open area. Florinn heard Dornaa’s gasp in awe of the structure. 

"This is amazing," Dornaa declared as she and Florinn stepped down from the elekk's back. "But where are the souls? Shouldn't they have come down here?" She lifted her head up and let out a gasp. "Florinn look up at the sky."

Florinn turned his attention upward at the sky and his eyes lit up. Unlike the skies of Terokkar Forest, which were somewhat murky and gray, the sky in Auchindoun appeared to be covered in thick dark blue clouds, swirling in a clock-wise motion, revolving around what appeared to be a hole that resembled the clear blue skies of Azeroth.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as he looked at Dornaa. The little girl smiled, then pointed to a large stone that sat in the dead center of the ruins. Near the top of the stone was a rune that emitted a blue glow.

"That is a summoning stone,” Florinn said as he, Dornaa, and Al'i walked towards it. "Many dungeons around Azeroth have stones where adventurers can summon their allies.”

Dornaa approached the glowing stone. Closing her eyes, she caressed it and began to whisper..  
A thin beam of light radiated from Dornaa's fingertips and flew into the stone. Seconds later, a small portal appeared next to the child, followed by an echo.   
Al’i pushed Dornaa out of the way as a slender human was thrown from the portal and landed on the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the human said as he stood up, dusting the dirt out of his curly black hair and black silk robes. "It's alright Bryin, I am sure all warlocks -" he stopped when he noticed the Florinn. "You both must have summoned me. Damn, I was hoping my party hadn't left me behind. Not that I don't appreciate the summon, don't get me wrong."

"It is no trouble, my good friend," Florinn said, as Dornaa rose to her feet. Al’i licked her face and they turned to the human. Florinn raised an eyebrow when the mage began to pat himself down. "Is something wrong sir?" 

"I seemed to have misplaced my friend's components," the human said in a panicked voice. After going through the pockets of his robe, he shook his head. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make due. Thank you again." 

The human began speeding in the Northern direction as Dornna, Florinn and Al’i watched him.   
"Well that was interesting," Dornaa said as the human ran in the northern direction. "At least the sky is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Florinn said with a nod. "Now onto the next part of our journey. Are you ready to see your brother?"

“Of course,” Dornaa said with an enthusiastic smile. 

* * * *

"If we travel through the Aldor's Terrace in Shattrath, we can travel downhill into Nagrand," Florinn said quietly as they rode past a group of walking souls.

"Mister Florinn, aren't we going in the same direction where Kirrik said the skeletons and bad souls were?"

Just as they left the ruins of Auchindoun, Florinn's eyes widened, realizing he had forgotten the Kirrik’s words. He looked down at Al'i, whose gray hair was standing on end as two muscular gray skinned draenei, wearing no shirts, and purple pants stood in front of them. They were both armed with staves.

"I suggest you surrender yourselves quietly," said one in a raspy voice. "We who rule the Auchenai Crypts do not take well to intruders."

Florinn stepped off of Nyin's saddle and drew his two swords from his belt. "Dornaa, stay on Nyin." Al'i growled as he placed himself next to his master.

One of the gray skinned draenei spun in a fast circle, swinging his staff at Florinn's left shoulder. Four out of five attacks he missed, and with the fifth attack, he had barely tapping the hunter's mail shoulder pad. Florinn quickly blocked his foe's next attack with the sword in his left hand, then slashed the other sword in a vertical line, cutting down the enemy's face.

"Al'i, kill!" shouted Florinn, giving the wolf the command to finish the bleeding draenei quickly. 

The wounded draenei made a lunge at the hunter, only for Florinn to step away. This allowed Al'i to tackle the wounded enemies and rip his throat.

Florinn's movement gave the other draenei the chance to strike. Shouting a raspy cry, the enemy attacked with a fierce swipe of his staff, hitting the hunter in his left arm. Florinn grunted as he felt the muscle in his arm cringe and twist. Bringing his right hand forward, he had managed to block the raspy soldier’s next attack.

The raspy voiced soldier made another swing and missed. This allowed Florinn to end the battle with a well-placed stab between his enemy's eyes.

"Florinn!" Dornaa cried as she slid off of the elekk, stumbling as she hit the ground. She ran over to the hunter and immediately saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bad pinch is all," he laughed as the sword fell from his left hand.

Dornaa was about to suggest they leave, when she heard a pair of footsteps approach them, followed by a stern voice that said," My child, you do not need to pick up that sword. We are not here to harm you."

Dornaa-as well as Florinn and Al'i-turned to see a draenei female with light blue skin, and amber glowing eyes that peeked from inside of her purple colored revenant helmet She wore light green plate armor with runes and drawings all over the armor. She also carried a two-handed sword with blood stained at the tip.

"I am Bara, a paladin of the Hand of Argus," she said. "I am currently helping the Sha'tar and am staying at their encampment. Here, let me take you back to the camp and away from this battle. I could also help your friend. Sir, perhaps you could tell me why you have brought this child out here?"

Before Florinn could answer, Dornaa stepped nest to him. "Because I asked him to Lady Bara. Now we are going to Aeris Landing to see my brother Jheel. Could you help us get there?"

Bara smiled at the child. "My dear, I believe we can."

***

Bara walked side by side with Dornaa, who rode on the elekk’s back. Six steps back behind them were Florin and Al'i, who were patching their scratches. 

They entered the camp past the warriors of the Sha'tar were battling doomsayers and initiates of the Burning Legion, while the souls of the departed continued their walk to Auchindoun.  
Around him were tents and many Sha'tar vindicators and soldiers, discussing battle strategy and sharing a meal. 

Between two of the tents was a white haired, button nosed gnome engineer and a bald, gray bearded dwarf. The dwarf called the engineer a horse's backside after the gnome explained the possibility of machines and crazy contraptions surpassing the art of blacksmithing.

Sliding off of Niyn, Dornaa, along with Al'i, walked over to Florinn. "Do you think these people can help us get to Aeris Landing?"

The hunter let out a shrug. "It is possible they could give an escort.” He smiled as Bara walked back over with her was a large, broad-shouldered draenei, wearing yellow plate armor. He had light blue skin similar to Bara, white hair that was spiked up, and four tendrils that extended from his face; two long and two short. Over his armor he wore a purple tabard with red lining. On the front of the tabard was an image that resembled a Naaru.

"I am Commander Ra'vaj," the large draenei greeted in a deep voice. "Lady Bara has told me of your predicament, and perhaps we can work out some sort of agreement."

"Then can you help us?" Dornaa inquired in her innocent voice as she stroked Al'i's ears.

For a moment, the commander's eyes shined as he looked down at the girl. He shook his head and blinked, then nodded. "My child we can, and are willing to help," he answered as he bent low. "I would suggest you stay the night here. As the day disappears and night approaches, the Bone Wastes seem to grow ever more dangerous."

The commander’s words were followed by a scream. 

Everyone in the camp turned theory heads to the East as several large spiders crawled towards them, each was covered in a blue glowing exoskeleton. 

As they came closer to the camp, Florinn noticed six fall out of place. They must have run into the skeletons or the initiates Florinn said to himself before whispering a prayer to the Naaru, thanking them for small blessings.

Once the dreadfangs were within inches of the camp, six of the Sha'tar vindicators came forward, each attacking a spider with their serrated axe. Four of the vindicators were decorated with splashed of blood and gore as their blades cleaved through the middle of the eight legged beasts they attacked. However, two of the Sha'tar missed their attacked and were quickly overcome by the dreadfangs they had failed to kill.

The camp was soon surrounded by dreadfangs, and Florinn, who had brought his three companions to the northern edge of the camp, laid down a device in front of him. Two spiders sped towards him, springing his trap

The dreadfangs let out a hideous scream as flames came from underneath them and burned their bodies. Florinn drew a sword with his right hand-grunting as the pain in his left arm flared up once again-and made a clean swipe with his blade, cutting through one of the spider's brittle body. He finished the spider with a somewhat sloppy back handed slash to the eyes. The second burnt dreadfang swiped its legs at Florinn to avenge its fellow arachnid, but the hunter stepped back, allowing the flames that sprouted from his trap to engulf the spider once more, causing it to collapse to the ground. 

Florinn was ease for a moment until a painful cry filled his ears.

Looking over his shoulder, Florinn saw one of the spiders had Dornaa pinned to the ground. The draenei child struggled, then growled as she bravely snapped one of the spider's legs. She let out another cry as the dreadfang drove its stinger through her stomach.

Florinn flew into a rage and charged the spider like a madman. Ignoring the pain, he drove his left shoulder into the beast's body. The widow stumbled for two steps, then slapped one of its legs hard in the hunter's face, causing him to be disoriented. 

The spider stumbled again, then let out a shriek as Al'i delievered a with the same ferociousness as his master, then clamped his jaw full of sharp teeth into the dreadfang's skull.

Florinn, whose jaw was swollen from the spider striking him in the face, knelt next to Dornaa. The child let out several sickly coughs then closed her eyes while Florinn scolded himself for being careless and reckless.

"Where is your helm soldier?" Bara began in a teasing voice as she walked over. She saw the hunter cradling Dornaa in his arms, and then a look of grief crossed her face. "Florinn, I will get the commander." She then left quickly to find Commander Ra'vaj.

Al'i looked down at his master and the wounded child with guilt, feeling he should have been looking after his new friend.

Commander Ra'vaj arrived with Bara. When he saw Florinn holding Dornaa, he closed his eyes. "We have priests who can help."

"It was my fault," Florinn said as a female draenei priest in a white dress bent down and took Dornaa in her arms. As the priestess took the child into a small tent, Dornaa's coughs continued to echo through the hunter's ears, the cracks of a whip.

The hunter looked up at the commander "Do you think I should just take her back to the orphanage?"

"That might be the safest course," Ra'vaj responded, putting his arm around the hunter. "Bara told me you were on your way to Aeris Landing.”

"Yes, and to Aeris Landing," Florinn said with a somewhat renewed confidence. "And also to the Dark Portal." He then remembered his words to her back at the Refugee Caravan.

"Perhaps a scar or two is worth seeing the world," the commander said, looking over at the tent where Dornaa had taken to. "If you are willing to wait until morning, we can provide a gryphon escort for you and Dornaa to Aeris Landing, then to the Dark Portal."

The hunter smiled. "Thank you for your words and your generosity. But wait, what about Al'i and Niyn?"

"We can provide a basket for the wolf, and we can take care of the elekk until you return. I am sure you would like to see Dornaa, but remember Florinn that you yourself must get some rest."

"I will try," Florinn lied as the commander walked away. 

Guilt continued to flood Florinn’s thoughts, but his concentration was once again broken when he heard,” Child get back here!”

He turned to see Dornna walking somewhat gingerly toward him. Her wound had been patched and a painful smile escaped her face. Florinn rushed over but hesitated to hug her. “Are you well?”

Dornna shrugged. “It hurt, but I think I will be fine. I heard the commander. I want to continue to Aeris Landing.”

* * * *

Night came and passed for Terokkar Forest in what seemed like long hours. Dornaa, whose wounds were healed, cleansed, and bandaged, slept sound fully in the tent, with Al'i slumbering at her side.

Once his shoulder and face were healed, Florinn took his mind off the recent troubles by meeting the soldiers and sharing his adventures in Azeroth. 

When morning finally arrived, Florinn sat down for breakfast with Bara. Just as they were about to begin their meal, the paladin pointed forward and said," Look who has decided to join us for breakfast."

Florinn stared and saw Dornaa, walking towards him with Al'i at her side. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the glow in her cheeks and in her eyes. 

Before he could say anything, Bara stood up and walked over to the child. Locking her in a soft embrace, she asked," You must be made of the same stuff Fel Reavers are made of," the paladin said as all three of them walked over to where the hunter sat; "I have seen men twice your size fall after being hit with dreadfang poison."

Dornaa smiled, then looked to Florinn, whose eyes were looking down. "How is your arm Mister Florinn?"

"It doesn't seem to hurt anymore, the priests healed me," he answered. The selflessness in this girl's heart nearly brought a tear to his eye. "How are you feeling?"  
"Matron Mercy says a good night’s rest is good for your health," she answered as she sat next to him. "I always thought she just said that to make us go to bed early. The priestess told me we were leaving for Aeris Landing after breakfast. She told me we were going to be riding gryphons Mister Florinn. Real gryphons. I've seen them flying over the city before, but I never thought I would ever get to ride one...I mean not until I got older."

Florinn smiled. "They are amazing creatures. I just wonder who is going to be our escort to Aeris Landing."

It was Bara's turn to smile. "Why Mister Florinn, you are sitting right next to her."

"You?" asked Florinn in a somewhat skeptical voice.

The paladin flashed him a glare. "Yes me. Now finish your breakfast, we must make haste if we want to make it to Aeris Landing before midday."


	3. Aeris Landing and Dark Portal

Florinn and Dornaa said goodbye to Niyn after breakfast. The elekk seemed calm that Florinn was leaving. He would often leave Niyn at stables when he was traveling outside of Shattrath City. 

The hunter also knew the elekk was young and would probably have other riders in his long life. Once Florinn had bid Niyn farewell, Dornaa gave the elekk a kiss on the trunk. The elekk watched the little girl and Florinn walk away, then laid down to rest.

They had found Bara near the edge of the camp, standing next to two large snowy gryphons. Bara pointed to one of the gryphons as two Sha'tar soldiers were fitting a basket to its back. "You will be riding that one Florinn. His name is Flightt. Dornaa and I will be riding his brother Sightt, who is a little smaller than Flightt and a little more of a showboat."

Florinn and Al'i watched as Bara and Dornaa climbed onto Sightt's back. After the they secured themselves in, the paladin gave a command and Sightt took off into the air with blinding speed. A sense of warmth filled the hunter as the joyous screams of both Dornaa and Bara filled the skies.

Florinn sat himself on Flightt's back while Al'i jumped into the basket behind him. Both the hunter and his wolf had ridden the aerial mounts hundreds of times, both in the skies of Azeroth and Outland.

Once he saw Al'i sitting in the basket, Florinn learn towards the gryphon's ear. "Do you think you can catch up with your brother without dropping my friend?"

Flightt looked up into the air, his black beak pointing into the direction Sightt had flown. Feeling his rider tug on the reins and shout the command, Flightt took off into the air, racing to catch his brother.

* * * *

The two snowy gryphons soared through the skies of Terokkar Forest and into the blue skies of Nagrand. With Sightt three feet ahead, Florinn could hear the laughs and excited screams of the two riders he carried on his back.

It makes me think of the first time I rode in the sky, the hunter said to himself. In truth, his first time in the air had been on the back of a hippogryph, from the docks of Auberinde to the island of Teldrassil. Though the ride hadn't not been nearly as long as the one he was on now, Florinn still remembered how scared he was. He had clung to the hippogryph's back so hard, he wondered if the flying beast had thought about just dropping him in the sea.

After passing a small hill in the eastern region of Nagrand, both gryphons landed on a hill that was to the north of the Oshu'gun, Bara and Florinn left their mounts and stared at the tents, crates, and tables lined along the road. Standing upright next to one of the wagons was a large circular ring with tiny purple lightning bolts swirling in the middle and around the edges.

"This is an outpost controlled by the Consortium, a band of Outland ethereal traders," Bara said, pointing to the ethereals.

"I hear ethereals are made of pure energy and that -" Dornna began. She stopped when she noticed a little draenei child walking past the ethereals. "Jheel, it's really you."

Jheel, a draenei boy, who stood a couple of inches taller than Dornaa, ran over and hugged his sister. Florinn noted the boy’s blue skin was a shade lighter than his sister, and his eyes were a little rounder and a little dimmer. His black hair stuck straight up, like a crown.

"We have missed you at the orphanage," Dornaa said in a happy voice.

"I know Dornaa," Jheel responded as he let go of her. "I will be allowed to go back to the orphanage after I pass my gem cutting exams. I almost passed the test last week, but I'm sure I will do better tomorrow." Jheel turned to see three ethereal looking in their direction. He could sense the impatience of his teachers. "I have to get back to studying,"

Florinn and Bara noticed the ethereals staring at the boy. Al'i, who stood next to the hunter, let out a soft grunt.

Thank you for bringing Dornaa to visit," Jheel said as he looked up at the two older draenei. "I've missed her so much and it gets lonely with only the ethereal, especially with them being wrapped up in their Oshu'gun operation."

"Goodbye Jheel," Dornaa said, giving her brother one last hug. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too little sister." Jheel looked up at Florinn once more and said," Take care of her." With that, the boy turned and walked back to his teachers.

Dornaa sighed as he watched her older brother. When she turned to Florinn, she asked," Now we go see the Dark Portal?”

Bara shrugged. “That was a quick meeting.”

Dornna nodded as she started walking back to the gryphon. “I mean I would like to visit Jheel for a little while longer, but I know how his studies are important to him. Besides, I am having so much fun traveling with you Mister Florinn, and you Lady Bara. And you too Al'i."

The hunter looked at the paladin. "Would you like to come to the Dark Portal with us, and perhaps see Azeroth?"

Bara shrugged her shoulders. "I have been to the Dark Portal a few times..."

"But you could go through the Dark Portal, into Azeroth," Dornaa began to grow very excited. "There are a couple of places the matrons told us about. I would like to go see them...if it isn't too much trouble."

The Dark Portal

The draenei flew through the skies of Outland on the backs of their gryphons. The sky above them darkened, allowing them to see the stars more clearly. They passed over the Bone Wastes and Shattrath City, and flew over the wetlands of the Zangamarsh. Before they knew it, they had reached Hellfire Peninsula.

While the grasslands of Nagrand and Terokkar Forest were full of tall trees and exotic plant life, and the Zangamarsh was filled with water and aquatic creatures, Hellfire Peninsula was a vast rocky wasteland, filled with craters and holes that spat streams of fire. The sky above appeared to be a window looking into space filled with bright stars and two large moons.

Below the gryphons walked a titan-like mechanical beast with a green exterior and smoke coming from the two ends of two pipes that stuck out of its back. On his gryphon, Florinn eyed the mechanical giant and whispered," Fel Reaver." while Al’i growled. They both remembered the close encounters they had with the menace some constructs.

Both Sightt and Flightt arrived at the top of an enormous stone stairwell. One both sides were numerous forces of both the Alliance and the Horde, racing down the stairwell to fight the infernals and demons below.

Florinn and Bara stepped off of their mounts as a group of dwarves and humans charged pass them. Dornaa jumped off of Sightt and joined the older two draenei. She had been eager to tell Florinn of her astonished reaction of when she saw the Fel Reaver but then her eyes caught sight of the battle between the heroes of Azeroth and the Burning Legion. "Wow," was all she said.

"We must have faith in the Light," Bara said, loud enough for Florinn and Dornaa to hear.

Florinn nodded and looking down at Dornaa, he turned her shoulders to the direction of the Dark Portal. Again the child stood in awe as her eyes looked from end of the massive portal to the other. The outside of the portal was encased in the smoothest stone, with a dragon's skull sitting at the top, and two claws resting on the tops of two columns that were decorated with ancient runes and markings. One each side of the portal was a statue of the cloaked swordsman, with green glowing eyes.

What amazed Dornaa the most was the portal itself. "Another world lies behind that," she said, pointing to what looked like a green see-through curtain that was decorated with thousands of stars. Looking up at Florinn, she smiled. "This is -" she stopped when a brown haired dwarven female emerged from the portal, dressed from head to toe in blue plate armor.

The dwarf stopped in front of the draenei child and shouted," We must defeat the Burning Legion so that our children can have a bright future." She raised her axe into the air to salute Dornaa, then continued to dash to the ongoing battle at the bottom of the stairs.

Dornaa looked at Florinn, then at Bara. "Are you coming with us Lady Bara?"

Bara smiled, but shook her head as she walked over to the orphan. "I am sorry my dear but I have duties back at the camp," The paladin embraced Dornaa warmly, then her eyes went to Florinn as she mouthed the words, Good luck.

Florinn nodded his head, then took Dornaa by the hand. They walked towards the portal, but stopped. The hunter gave out a whistle, which immediately called Al'i to his side.

Together, the two draenei and the wolf stepped through the Dark Portal, leaving the Outland behind, and entering the world of Azeroth.


	4. Caverns of Time

Stepping out of the portal, the two draenei and the wolf walked down the portal's smooth stone ramp. Though the ground appeared as rocky and jagged as the ground of Hellfire, they saw no hulking demons, no visible stars, and no soldiers running about. Just a clear blue sunlit sky and a small encampment with Alliance and Horde infantrymen going about their casual business.

"Welcome to Azeroth," Florinn said to Dornaa as they walked through camp. A pair of human mages passed them by, acknowledging the hunter and the little girl with a nod.

"Florinn, there are no demons." Dornaa whispered. "Why are all of these soldiers here?"

"They are waiting in case demons come through the portal," the hunter explained as they left the camp, avoiding the thin blue lightning bolts that came from down from the sky. "There are also demons in the Blasted Lands, so we best be careful. So where did you want to go Dornaa?"

The orphan tilted her chin as Al'i stepped around them. "The matron told us of this place called the Caverns of Time, where there are bronze dragons. She also told of a place where the draenei went. It think it was called the Exodar. She said that one of the naaru went with them."

"O'ros," Florinn replied as they walked down the road. "We'll go to the Caverns of Time first, since it is closer. We will have to get to Kalimdor by boat, then travel to the deserts of Taranis. If I remember correctly, the Caverns should be to the south of the desert."

"Have you ever been there Mister Florinn?" asked the little girl. "To the Caverns of Time?"

Florinn shook his head. “No, it will be an experience for us both.” Al’i barked and the hunter added,” an experience for all three of us.”

For the next four hours, Florinn, Dornaa, and Al'i walked along the small dirt road that led to the fortress of Nethergarde Keep, a trek that would have normally taken six hours on foot, except for a spell Florinn had cast.

"Its called Aspect of the Pack," the hunter said as they ran across the road. Dornaa closed her eyes and laughed. Her spirit soared as her feet races faster than they ever had before. Her laughter filled Florinn's ears, causing him to laugh joyously as well.

The trio Dornaa had little time to visit the stronghold, as Florinn brought them to a gryphon master. From there they had bought a ride from Nethergarde to the pirate town of Booty Bay. Catching a boat from Booty Bay, they spent an entire day on the vessel until they stopped at goblin town of Ratchet. From there, they rode gryphons the walled outpost of Gadgetzan.

"So there are other cities in Azeroth that are owned by goblins?" Dornaa asked after getting off of her gryphon right outside of the walled city.

Florinn smiled as they entered Gadgetzhan. "Many of the cities that are owned by the Steamwaddle Cartel, like Booty Bay and Gadgetzan, cater to merchants and traders. What is nice about these places is that both the Horde and the Alliance can walk about freely, just as long as a fight doesn't break out."

"What happens when a fight breaks out?" Dornaa asked as a pair of muscular goblins in leather armor passed them.

"That's what we bruisers are for," answered a one-armed goblin in a high pitched voice who passed them. “You folks have a good day.”

Florinn took Dornaa over to a small merchant's stand where he bought two full water skins, then handed them to the orphan.

"What about you Mister Florinn?" Dornaa asked while holding the water skins.

The hunter reached into one of the bags on his belt. "I will be fine Dornaa. Now would you rather walk to the Caverns of Time on foot, or ride?"

Dornaa thought about it for a moment. "Can we ride?"

* * * *

Florinn and Dornaa rode across the vast desert of Taranis on their ram mounts with Al'i running at their side. Their shouts of excitement and enjoyment rang through the deserts, causing some of the wild animals to flee for cover. Their joy was a way to mask the smell emitting from the mounts’ hair. 

They rode south a short distance, then turned east, passing a gnome and a night elf, who seemed to be following a large turtle.

The draenei and their wolf companion stopped at a small area filled with rocks and rotting skeletons. Florinn looked up the hill and saw the entrance to the caverns; a large dilapidated dome structure with what looked like a purple curtain in the doorway. In the middle of the curtain appeared to be a rune drawn in the image of an endless spiral.

Dornaa was about to ride forward, when the hunter held his hand out, indicating she should stop. The orphan was about to ask what was wrong, but then she saw the bronze scaled dragon circling the skies above the dome. Before Dornaa could ask if this meant the end of their journey, Florinn snapped his reins, and his ram charged to the doorway with lightning speed. Dornaa imitated Florinn's gesture, which resulted in her own ram running after the hunter. Despite the dragon circling overhead, the two draenei, followed by Al'i, had managed to enter the caverns safely.

"Do you think he saw us Mister Florinn?" Dornaa asked as she and Florinn looked outside, hoping hadn't followed them.

"Little one, the caverns are controlled by the Bronze Dragonflight," said a soft, grunting voice from behind them. Dornaa looked over her shoulder and let out a shriek. Al'i turned and immediately went to his belly, shaking. Florinn turned his mount and drew his swords. The one who had spoken to them was indeed, a large bronze dragon.

"We of the Bronze Dragonflight watch over the Caverns," the dragon continued, staring at the three intruders. "Although my kin who fly outside are known to sometimes drive away visitors, all mortals are free to visit the Caverns of Time, so long as they do not disturb the balance of time." His gaze rested on the hunter only. "In fact, you could say your visit was rather expected, for there are others in the caverns below who are here for the same purpose. Now ease yourselves off your mounts. I will summon a couple of my brood to carry you to the caverns below."

Florinn quickly stepped off of his ram, but Dornaa looked at the dragon and said in a hesitant voice," Mister dragon, Florinn and I have to return these rams to Gadgetzan after we are done with them."

The dragon laughed. "It is all right little one, I will personally see to it that your mounts are returned safely."

Dornaa smiled as Florinn helped her off of the mount. Two more bronze dragons landed in front of the draenei, bending their heads. Florinn helped Dornaa onto her dragon, then jumped onto the other dragon. Al'i climbed and sat on the dragon's head.

The dragons took off, flying through a lower tunnel that descended a hundred feet into the caverns. When they landed, Florinn and Dornaa thanked the dragons as they unseated themselves, then entered a large open area where some of the walls were decorated with large holes filled with a purple sky, a red moon, and large floating meteors.

They continued to walk through the cavern until they paused at a two-story building. Standing outside of the building were two blood elves; one adult and one a child, and a familiar orc.

Florinn observed as Battlemaster Redhands handed the grown blood elf some gold, who in turn handed the elven child a small, beautifully crafted dragon statue.

The grown blood elf tossed her stringy blond hair back and stared Florinn's way. The hunter was curious as to whether or not the blood elf or the orc would act hostile towards him.

"Perhaps your child would like a toy good sir?" the blood elf suggested with a wicked smile that all merchants seemed to possess.

Dornaa stared up at the hunter, who left out a sigh of relief and drew some money from his pocket. The merchant smiled back and walked over. After taking Florinn's gold, she Dornaa a dragon statue.

"A dragon of my very own," she said as she bounced up and down in a joyful manner. "I hope to someday have a dragon for a friend." She looked up at the blood elf child who now stood inches away from her. "Hello Salandria. Did you come here to visit the Caverns too?"

The elven child smiled, holding her dragon toy. Florinn had not seen her at the orphanage and assumed they left before she did. 

"Battlemaster Redhands brought me here to visit the Caverns," Salandria answered, pointing to the orc. 

"This is Mister Florinn and Al'i," Dornaa said to both of them. Al'i walked up to the elf and sniffed the air before turning to Redhands. Florinn grunted to stop his friend from growling at the battle master. 

“Nice to meet you sir,” Redhands grinned as he extended his hand. Florinn cupped the orc’s hands before he felt a tight squeeze. 

When Al'i walked back to Florinn, Salandria asked," Do you want to see the Steward of Time?"

Dornaa was confused for a moment, until Salandria pointed to a gigantic stone pedestal with an enormous hourglass behind it. Salandria took Dornaa's hand, and together they approached the pedestal.

Florinn stayed back until Redhands stepped next to him. "We must keep our eyes on the children," she said in a soft voice in the common tongue. “They’ll be startled, but the dragons mean no harm.”

Florinn watched as group of dragonkin warriors in bronze armor. He was about to draw his swords, when Redhands grabbed him and whispered,"Wardens of Time.”

The hunter and Al'i followed suit and approached the pedestal. Once he was behind the two orphans, a colossal see-through bronze dragon flew over and laid down on the base of the pedestal. The jaws of both the orphans nearly fell to the ground. Even Florinn marveled at the size of this creature. "That is Zaladormu," the orc said in an astonished voice. "Never did I see such a magnificent creature."

Just then, Zaladormu leaped up, hovering above the two children and their guardians.

"Wow, he is a big one," Dornaa whispered to Salandria.

"He is," Salandria responded. "Someday, I plan on owning one-" her words turned into a scream as two of the Wardens of Time ran at the children, their axes swinging furiously.

"WAIT!" cried Zaladormu, which caused both Wardens to freeze in place, inches away from the two adults and the wolf. "These children have done nothing wrong," he continued as he landed on the pedestal. "Nor will they held accountable for what they might do, or fail to do in the future."

Turning to Dornaa and Salandria, he said," Go in peace my children."

Dornaa and Salandria stood speechless as the dragon laid back down. The silence was broken when Redhands tapped Salandria on the shoulder. "Come child, we must be going to Silvermoon City if we are to see the Tauren Chieftains."

Still shaken from the Wardens, Salandria nodded, then turned to her friend. "I will see you back at the orphanage Dornaa."

Dornaa gave her friend a hug, then walked over to Florinn while the orc and her charge walked away. "Are we going to visit the Exodar next Mister Florinn?"

"Yes, the Exodar," Florinn smiled as Al'i circled him and Dornaa.

"Great!" she said with the utmost excitement. "This has been the best trip ever. I hope it never ends."


	5. The Exodar

"Now how do we get there?" Florinn asked as he, Dornaa, and Al'i stood in the cavern, next to the building where the hunter had bought the orphan her dragon toy. They had looked to see if there were any dragons who could fly them back to the entrance, but sadly could not find any.

"Mister Florinn, do you think we should ask the big scary dragon for a ride?" Dornaa asked, looking back to the pedestal where Zaladormu slept. "I wonder if Salandria and Battlemaster Redhands rode dragons out of this place." Just as Florinn was about to answer her question, Al'i let out a series of barks as two elven children; one boy and one girl, walked up to the draenei.

"Sir, your dog is barking at us and that is very rude," the elven girl said, pointing at Al'i. Florinn quickly stared down the two children. The boy appeared to have spiky blond hair while wearing a red silk shirt with yellow buttons, and blue shorts. Florinn sensed something different about the children. Something that seemed to frighten him.

"It's also rude to point Nozari," the boy said as he walked over and scratched the wolf's head. "I am Andormu and this is my sister Nozari. Please forgive my sister if she offended you in anyways sir. I couldn't help but overhear that you needed a fast way to get to the Exodar."

"Well - ," Florinn began, but the boy threw his hand up, silencing the hunter.

"My sister and I can cast a spell that can take you to the draenei city," Andormu continued in his calm voice.

"Can you really do that?" Dornaa questioned as she studied the two elven children.

"You are both so young," Florinn said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "How could you possess -" he stopped as the two children suddenly grew to full grown elves.

"You should know what kind of surprises children possess Mister Florinn," Nozari said in a silky, voice.

Before either Florinn or Dornaa could say anymore, the two blood elves began chanting their spell, watching as a white light engulfed not just the two draenei, but the wolf as well.

The last words Florinn heard before being teleported away from the Caverns of Time, was the voice of Zaladormu saying," We will meet again someday child ..."

******

Florinn never heard Zaladormu's last words, which left him in a somewhat panicked state. He wanted to go back to the pedestal and hear the Steward of Time speak once more. He was even prepared to approached the mighty dragon, when he heard Dornaa say," Florinn look at the crystals and the walls. Are we in the Exodar?"

The hunter watched as two draenei dressed in dark blue robes passed him and Dornaa. Al'i sniffed the air, signaling to Florinn that they were in a familiar place. "Yes Dornaa, we are?"

Dornaa continued to survey the area. The Exodar's walls were made of cracked and chipped white stone. Scattered all over the city were brightly colored crystals that were embedded in the walls.

"So where do we find O'ros?" Dornaa asked, looking at Florinn. "You were from here right? You must know where he is"

"It has been a long time since I have been in the Exodar," the hunter responded in a calm voice as they walked through the city. "But if I remember correctly, we are in the Vault of Lights section of the city, and the Seat of the Naaru, should be to the northeast, just below these steps."

"Mister Florinn," Dornaa began when they reached the floor. "Are these monsters real?"

The hunter glanced at the eight circular platforms scattered in different directions. Each projected a holographic image of a denizen native to Outland. "No Dornaa, those are not real. They are just images. They cannot hurt us," he said as they passed a glowing rune on the floor-something Dornaa stared at in awe.

Florinn and Al'i continued to lead Dornaa through the Vault of Lights and down into the Exodar's Seat of the Naaru. Even as they first stepped in the Seat's boundaries, Dornaa's eyes looked into the giant well that rested in the center of the floor. Four glowing purple crystals stuck straight up while continuous purple light encircled the well.

They walked to the right and down a long flight of stairs. As they were reaching the bottom, a musical voice chimed happily in their ears. Florinn, Dornaa, and even Al'i approached a ramp that was surrounded by the same purple light that engulfed the well. Illuminating with his own white glow at the top of the ramp was the naaru O'ros, who appeared as a mound of several slanted rock formations brought together by energy.

Dornaa let out a gasp as she looked up at O'ros while Florinn stared back.

“Welcome home Florinn,” O’ros said. “Your mother and father are out in Azeroth on business, and this must be Dornaa.”

Dornaa reached out but withdrew her hand as O’ros continued,” You are very special indeed Dornaa, and you will one day have a very important role among the draenei. This is no small part due to the kindness you have shown her and the impression you have made Florinn. You should take her to see Farseer Nobundo in the Crystal Hall, the highest terrace to be precise. I believe he is expecting the two of you.”

Taking one last second to say goodbye to O'ros, Dornaa, Florinn and Al’i raced up the stairs, until the chimes were long behind them. The entered the Crystal Hall, which like much of the Exodar, the Hall, was comprised of a cracked stone floor, with walls made of stones and crystals that illuminated a deep blue color.

Known for being the area where shamans came to train, several platforms were seated in the Hall, each one holding an individual who could train aspiring shamans.

After walking up two very steep ramps, Florinn, Dornaa, and Al'i stepped on to a platform where a draenei in blue robes was facing the summoning stone.

"Are you Farseer Nobundo?" Dornaa asked in a nervous voice. "O'ros the naaru said you would be expecting us."

The robed draenei turned to face the orphan and the hunter. He tossed back his hood, revealing his deformed, skull-like face and blue glowing eyes.

"That I am," Farseer Nobundo answered in a quiet voice. He turned to Dornaa and smiled. "Let us see what you can do child."

The farseer led Dornaa to a small blanket that faced a summoning stone. "Just close your eyes and channel your energy," he whispered as he stepped back. After taking a deep breath, Dornaa shut her glowing eyes, then extended her open hands forward.

Everything was silent for a moment, until several water droplets of water came from out of the summoning stone and circled around Dornaa's fingertips. The droplets left Dornaa's fingers came together to form a shape of a small elemental. The elemental looked up at the child, then began to dance around the orphan's feet.

"I did it," Dornaa shouted in an excited voice as she danced with the elemental.

"Amazing Dornaa, truly amazing," Farseer Nobundo. "Little one you are amazing. I was afraid you were a part of my imagination, but here you are. We must start your training, soon, perhaps in a month or two. I will send a missive to Maton Mercy at the orphanage in Shattrath City." His sparkling blue eyes looked at Florinn. "Please sir keep her safe until you reach her home."

Florinn sighed and looked at the little girl who was dancing with the elemental. For a moment their eyes met, and hunter noticed tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

It was then he realized that their time together was just about over.


	6. Back to the Orphanage

After leaving the Exodar, Florinn, Al’i and Dornaa had spent two days on a boat from Azuremyst Isle to Booty Bay, then rode gryphons to Nethergarde Keep. They had then walked to the Dark Portal and entered Outland. 

"I've had such a great time with you Mister Florinn," Dornaa said as they entered Shattrath City and walked to the orphanage. "And you too Al'i."

"I've had a wonderful time with you too Dornaa," Florinn replied. Al'i let out a bark, to which he added," We've had a wonderful time with you."

When they stopped in front of the orphanage, Dornaa wrapped her arms around Florinn in a tight embrace. "You're my big brother now, and I am going to miss you very much. When I grow up, I hope I can be a brave hero just like you, and see more of the world." After letting go of Florinn, she hugged Al'i, who began to whine, but then licked the girl's cheek.

"Dornaa, welcome back" a familiar voice called from within the orphanage.

Dornaa looked to see Salandria standing in the doorway, holding what looked like a yellow guitar. Smiling, the draenei child walked over to her elven friend and began to recite the tale of her adventure.

Florinn took two steps away from the orphanage and stood there for many minutes, looking into the doorway, hearing the laughter and the gasps from the children who were listening to Dornaa's story. "Come on Al'i, let's go," he whispered, turning away.

When he was about to leave, Florinn caught sight of Matron Mercy walking out of the orphanage, who walked over to him. "Good, I caught ya before you left," she said, catching up to him. "I can tell your time with Dornaa has made a huge impression on her. It's good for the children to have a change to get out and see the world.”

Matron Mercy sighed and patted his shoulder. “It is also good to know there are heroes such as yourself on both sides who are willing to bring smiles to the little ones."

The matron handed Florinn a small egg. "Dornaa told me that she wanted you to take care of the egg she got for her birthday, just like how you took care of her. Something to remember her by."

After Matron Mercy walked back into the orphanage, tiny tears started to well up in Florinn’s own eyes. As walked away from the orphanage with Al’i in tow, he stared at the spotted egg, given to him by Dornaa, the one who he would call his little sister.

Florinn took two steps before he heard Al’i growl softly. His eyes glanced forward as Battlemaster Redhands smiled at him. “You look like you could use a drink. I always need one whenever I have to say goodbye to one my little brothers or sisters. I will buy you a round at the World’s End Tavern.”

Florinn nodded as he and Al’i followed the orc through the Lower City. Dornaa was his little sister and it would be a long time before he saw her again.


End file.
